


Our last fireworks

by Laila_2802



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Fireworks, Friendship, Sad, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802
Summary: They have the promised fireworks.





	Our last fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea stuck in my head for a while and u wanted to write it, even if it's really short and not so good written.   
Here you go, hope you enjoy.

"You said we could do that again, someday." Milly and Rivalz were standing at Lelouch Vi Britannias grave, the fake for the public one, the real one is in the garden of the palace of the empress. They both knew they should be mad at him for everything he did and that he lied to them but he was their friend, they loved him and still do. 

"So we do this now, it has been one year since we last had one." Rivalz had tears in his eyes but he smiles, he wants to think about the good time he had with Lelouch. 

"Here we go", Rivalz heard Milly say and than it begun.   
Loudly the fireworks flew to the sky and explode with beautiful colors.   
It was just them two but it was perfect non the less. 

They smiled at each other and hugged, then they begun to talk, just talk about he happy time they had since the Zero Requiem and the time before that, that they shared with Lelouch. 

It was a strange sight for every possible non related bystander but the dark shadow hiding near them. The person who hides far enough to not be seen but near enough to hear everything. He has tears running down his face and he can't say if they are happy ones or sad.   
He's so glad his friends managed life but he's so full of regret that he took them their beloved friend. 

With a last sad smile he turned around, "Until we see us again, Lelouch.", and walked away.  
Milly and Rivalz stayed behind and talked the whole night.


End file.
